A fistful of shards
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister… This is a series of challenge drabbles, starring the bo7, strung together to form a story...
1. Chapter 1

Title (of drabble): A fistful of shards… (part1)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

Naraku stared at the pile of bones at his feet. He silently cursed the idiots who had quickly dumped the bodies in the tomb and sealed it, as if afraid the spirits of the newly laid to rest Shichinintai would devour them. All it did was make his job of finding their leader harder. Finding a set of bones that appeared to be those of a young man, he knelt, laying a jewel shard at the point where the ends of the broken neck met. Minutes later, the bones changed into flesh and blood as Bankotsu came back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A fistful of shards… (part2)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

Bankotsu sat amongst the bones of his fellow comrades-in-arms, thinking how some things never changed, despite the ten years he had slept in death. He looked up at some weird-assed looking guy in a mangy old fur, who was offering him immortality for himself and his comrades in exchange for killing some stupid hanyou and his friends. Better men than him had offered less, so he found himself agreeing to the terms of the bargain. The fool had disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a wooden effigy and a handful of jewel shards. _This time things will be different…_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A fistful of shards… (part3)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

Jakotsu brought his hands over his head and stretched. Some things never changed in his humble opinion and he was happy to keep it that way. Waking up naked next to Bankotsu, even though he had dreamt they were dead, was the best!! Looking around at the various piles of bones, he idly wondered how much sake they had consumed. He giggled as he searched for their clothes. They had to have been having some wild fun, if he couldn't remember what they had done with them. And yet, kissing Bankotsu, just confirmed how much things hadn't changed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Title (of drabble): A fistful of shards… (part4)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

Renkotsu rubbed the kinks out of his neck, while he ignored his leader and his paramour and their disgusting behavior. _Some things never change…_ he thought wryly. _Like I ever expected they would? Then again, maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time Oo-Aniki'll have learned from his mistake and not trust the wrong people. Trusting someone because they're 'cute' is just plane stupid, and it's what got our collective asses killed…_

Looking over at the two boys, he mentally groaned._ Since when does looking for Mukotsu's bones involve groping? Since things are never going to change, that's when…_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A fistful of shards… (part5)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

Waking Mukotsu up, turned out to be rather funny. The diminutive poisoner had mistaken Jakotsu for the woman he had been dreaming about in his eternal slumber and it proved to be just the thing to break the subtle under current of tension between Bankotsu and his second-in-command. Jakotsu had been just as flirtatious about it as ever, while Mukotsu was suitably horrified. The two carried on as if they had never died.

The undead leader of the Shichinintai sent up a quick prayer of thanks to the kami in charge of seeing to it that some things never changed…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A fistful of shards… (part6)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

_Some things never change…_Bankotsu groaned as Jakotsu tried unsuccessfully to awaken the tallest member of their group. Kyokotsu slumbered on in the dream world of death, his bones refusing to become flesh and blood. Then Jakotsu remembered he was killed by an arrow that had struck him neatly between the eyes. From there, it was a simple matter to put the shard in the crack in his skull and sit back and watch the change as his body became reanimated. The first thing Kyokotsu did was to demand some lunch, before getting up and, lumbering off in search of some.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A fistful of shards… (part7)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

While Mukotsu and Jakotsu bantered back and forth, Renkotsu took one of the remaining jewel shards from Bankotsu. He liked the feeling of power it gave him as he held it, but he also enjoyed Ginkotsu's company. Friendship won out over the seduction of power and Renkotsu sat back, amazed at the changes the shard brought to his friend's pile of bones and stray bits of metal. It was not long before the lumbering being of flesh and metal wheezed out his unique laughter at being delighted to see his old friend again. One more and they would be complete…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A fistful of shards… (part8)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

Amid the chaos of their tomb, Bankotsu walked over to his paramour. "Here," he handed the final shard to Jakotsu, "go wake Suikotsu up."

The cross-dresser groaned, but did as he was bidden. Placing the shard on the claw-bear's neck vertebra, he watched in wonder as Suikotsu changed into the man he once was. The only trouble was he remained fast asleep, lost in death's long slumber. Jakotsu cautiously poked him, despite his fellow comrade-in-arms affection for him, they never knew which Suikotsu would greet them upon waking. It was another reminder of how things had not changed at all…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A fistful of shards… (part9)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

Suikotsu finally surfaced from his dream. He sat up, stretched, and rubbed the kinks from his neck. Looking up into Jakotsu's face, he smiled wanly. When the cross-dresser turned to let the others know he was awake, Suikotsu simply got up and walked away. It was a habit they all struggled to break him of, but he steadfastly refused to change. Since it was usually his "good side" which tended to wander, they gave up trying, as he was usually found within a day or two.

"Damn it! He did it again!" Bankotsu groaned when he noticed Suikotsu was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A fistful of shards… (part10)  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Challenge: Change  
Rating/Warnings: T /none  
Summary/Other Info: Naraku is a hanyou with a plan and a fistful of shards… Each one awakens something more sinister…

888

One by one the Shichinintai fell again. It was as if the gods had decided that they were to remain in the realm of the netherworld after all. It seemed their pseudo lives had upset the balance between the living and the dead. It was something the gods had decreed must never change. Feeling sorry for two who were lovers, and anger at the one who had caused this imbalance, in a cruel twist of fate, Bankotsu and Jakotsu wound up together deep within Naraku's innards. There, they were able to extract their revenge for his disturbing their eternal slumber…


End file.
